bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon Ranger
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Recon Ranger. Congratulations, you survived your special operations training that supposedly makes you one of the most feared troopers in the Mojave. Unfortunately none of that training seems to have stuck. Your duties involve maintaining a network of safe-houses, reporting Legion hotspots reporting back to NCR HQ, finding interesting loot around the wasteland and helping out with the local civilians when you decide to stop looting them. It's high recommended you get some hours and experience in the Trooper role before you jump into the Ranger slots. Being the Recon Ranger Well look at you, aren't you just hot Shit! made it through all that experience of staring at big ass desert and then getting shot. Well Buddy, Now you gotta figure out what you're going to do when you're alone in that same desert? Unlearn everything you thought you ever knew about being robust. 1: Intro to Early Round Rush Okay so basically at the beginning of the round, the NCR is fucked completely sideways. To complete our ranger objectives, The NCR needs to be alive and effective. This is a paramount objective. ''' * '''The NCR has no chem machine. Go get them one, or find circuit-board for one. This is usually completed first * The NCR has no ammunition production. Solve that by getting them a reloading bench * The NCR's power will run out, and it will run out very very quickly. They need Solar panels and a Battery, look for a SMES cicruitboard and a crate of solar panels so the NCR can have renewable power. Without These items, the NCR is dead in the water and cannot function effectively. This is usually because NCR engineers will prioritize their base security first, over the functional capability of the base. Arguably, this is the safest route for them to take, but it gives their base a timelimit. You will most likely run into contact at these locations. Keep your eyes on the prize. If anything, avoid contact as much as possible. Stealing machines is for suckers. Smash that shit and steal the components/boards and then be on your merry way. You will most likely be alone. '''Rangers tend to operate either as Lone wolfs or in a Partnership(2). Rangers will typically never run in more than a small pack to '''remain agile. Put one foot in front of the other and ignore the Haters. '''you're gonna have to run. a lot. '''2: Preparing a Recon Field Op. With your efforts, you've ensured the NCR has their basics dealt with. Excellent.'' '' Your a good person in a bad place getting rid of the bad people to make it a better place. You probably don't even know what that means. Basically, You're bringing People to Justice. Not playing Soldier in a base while another Slave gets ''Raped. What your going to do is '''set up a Safehouse' nearby the area that you will be providing reconnaissance over. A safehouse is typically a discrete location that you can Exfiltrate Slaves and/or temporarily house the people you capture as well as house any gear that you can't carry. * Always have somewhere safe escape to. Especially if you just captured someone, or have been wounded yourself. You can make them pretty easily, and break them down fairly easly as well, there is no reason why you shouldn't have one. * Never use the same safe-house twice. Especially if you bring a Prisoner to one. 'safe-houses are, by nature, a small, collapsible, and locked off area that you cleared earlier, ''not your base. At the very least, change safe-houses regularly Here's what you'll need to acquire: * Handcuffs (as many as you'll think you'll need) * Lock & Key. * Metal/Wood (for walls and barricades) '''3: Reconnaissance So now you're operating in the field. Your main goal is to keep an eye out for legion patrols. Your second goal is to free slaves, Your third is to identify/Eliminate raiders and arrest Chem-Pushers. * If you run into the legion, run away and report their numbers, weapons, and if possible, ranks. Do not engage if possible. You need to prioritize your survival. * Capture > Kill. The Rangers only kill for retribution, not vengeance. At every opportunity for mercy, recon rangers will prioritize mercy. * Effectively guessing who the raiders are is very tricky. But the general rule of thumb is if someone looks sketchy, follow them and don't get spotted. That's Basically it. Keep your eyes on the Legion, your hand on the trigger, follow your orders and do the right thing.' Good Luck Ranger. Chain of Command '''The NCR Rangers operate almost entirely outside of the normal NCR army. They do not follow normal military ranks. Rangers work alongside the local forces, and should cooperate with the CO wherever possible. ' '''They follow their own separate chain of command. * Veteran Ranger * Patrol ranger * Recon Ranger. As a Recon Ranger you follow the orders of the '''Veteran Ranger '''and listen to Patrol Rangers Category:NCR